The present invention generally relates to the field of computing, and more particularly to language translation and layout optimization.
Computer programs may present information to a user in different languages. Upon installation of a program, the user may designate, from a list, the language in which the computer program may present information. For example, the user may be presented with a drop down menu listing the English language, the French language, the German Language, and the Spanish language. Therefore, the program developer may design the computer program user interface layout to properly accommodate translation into each of the presented languages.